


Birthday Dance

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Rita has only ever seen her in a fairly casual pink dress, and she's always been cute, but now in her current ballgown, she's gorgeous. It's sheer and elegant and a shade of sky blue that makes her skin look smoother than usual. Her hair is twisted up in a french braid and silver earrings dangle from her ears. Rita can feel affection bubbling up in her throat and she's terrified she'll throw it all up if she talks to her now.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Birthday Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, but I'm still counting this for femslash February because that was the motivation to write this. I've been in a slump lately and work hit me with something on Friday and then my mom was over most of the day Saturday, so this didn't get finished in time. Been feeling so off today I didn't even realize it was March 1st until now. I thought I had just finished in time

Rita is entirely out of her comfort zone. She may have traveled the world with everyone, but she would much rather stay at home and learn about the world rather than see it. She isn't the best at socializing, especially in formal settings like this. She's surrounded by prim and proper strangers, and under normal circumstances, she would run back home, but she is here for Estelle. It has been half a year since she has seen the princess. Estelle had written to her numerous times asking her to visit, but Rita had thought better of it. Estelle had been adjusting to her new home and Rita had been readjusting to her quiet life of solitude. It had been harder than she had thought it would be. She missed the companionship and bickering. Of it all, she missed seeing Estelle. It had taken time to get back into her groove, so once she found it she immersed herself fully in it. She had less time to feel lonely this way. It also made six months pass before she knew it. It had been an awkwardly-long raincheck at that point. But now it’s Estelle’s birthday party. She wasn’t going to pass on a special occasion, especially when she really does want to see her. More than she should. 

So, Rita is now standing awkwardly by the buffet table scanning the room for the princess. Eventually, she spots her across the room crouched down by Repede. She is trying unsuccessfully to shake his paw. Rita has only ever seen her in a fairly casual pink dress, and she's always been cute, but now in her current ballgown, she's gorgeous. It's sheer and elegant and a shade of sky blue that makes her skin look smoother than usual. Her hair is twisted up in a french braid and silver earrings dangle from her ears. Rita can feel affection bubbling up in her throat and she's terrified she'll throw it all up if she talks to her now. 

"Hello," says a familiar voice.

"Oh." Rita turns to see Judith. Unsurprisingly, she is wearing a provocative but still elegant gown. 

"You look nice today." 

Rita blushes and glances down at her own yellow dress. It's plain compared to all everyone else's but it is the only dress she owns. "Thanks, so do you."

"Thank you. I noticed you think Estelle is the prettiest one here, though."

"What? No. Why would you say that."

"Oh?" She put a hand to her chin. "Am I mistaken? Is there another reason you were staring at her so intently?"

"I...I was looking at Repede."

"If that is the case, then why don't you just go say hi?"

She hates that she can't think of a good cover-up.

Judith laughs. "It's okay, Rita. You don't need to be embarrassed. You're feeling shy, aren't you? That's adorable."

"N-no, I'm not. I can totally go talk to her."

"Really? Well then," she raises her hand in the air and yells across the room, "Estelle! Over here!"

Immediately, Estelle stands up and starts rushing toward them. Rita swallows, having a mild panic attack. 

"Rita! Judith! It's been such a long time." She pulls them both into a hug. She smells like lilacs and Rita has to force herself not to sigh at the scent. When Estelle pulls back, she takes Rita's hands into her hands.

"It's so good to see you both. Why did you never visit, Rita? I sent you so many invitations."

Rita speaks slowly, considering each word carefully. "I meant to. I just got caught up in my research. I made a breakthrough and had to keep going."

"That's wonderful. What were you researching?"

"A way to reproduce the raw energy of lighting using a chemical formula."

“That’s fascinating. So you succeeded?”

“For the most part. There are still a few kinks to work out, but with some tweaking, it should work.”

"That is great to hear, Rita,” Judith said. “Happy birthday, Estelle. I think I will go find Yuri and let the two of you catch up."

Estelle frowns at her. "But Judith-" 

"Don't worry about it. I want to find out what he's been up to. I'll make sure to find you again before I leave. Promise." She winks at Rita before leaving.

Now they are alone and Estelle's full attention is on her. "Uh, so what have you been up to?"

"I've read every book in the library in Halure. Have you ever read  _ Sleeping Beauty?"  _

_ " _ No, but I know how it goes _. _ "

"Isn’t it so romantic that they found each other again in the woods as if it was destiny?" 

"I guess so."

"And then they dance. Oh." She croons. "Speaking of dancing, would you dance with me, Rita?"

"W-what...you want  _ me  _ to dance with you? Not Yuri?"

She tilts her head adorably. "Why would I want to dance with him instead of you?"

_ Because he is a guy?  _ Rita thinks. _ Because you should dance with someone you _ . Aloud, she says, "I'm not a good dancer."

Estelle giggles. "I don't care. Here, I'll lead." 

She pulls her in close. If Rita leaned up just a bit she could kiss her.

"Relax. You aren't going to dance well if you are this stiff, silly. It's just me, you know?"

That's exactly why, though. She tries to laugh it off and loosen up, but this makes her notice how soft Estelle’s shoulder is. 

"See? You're doing fine." Her smile is so pretty. "Are you okay? Your face is getting red."

"I…It's just kinda hot."

"Hm, I guess it is. Do you want to stop?"

She doesn't but she also does because she doesn't know how much longer she can keep this up. "Whatever you want is fine."

"Okay, let's keep going then."

They dance in silence for a bit. Rita is actually surprised that she only steps on Estelle's feet a handful of times. But then suddenly something knocks into Rita pushing her right into Estelle and back against a wall. 

"Wahh! Sorry."

Estelle gives her a strange look. 

"Uh…"

“You still haven’t told me happy birthday, you know?”

“Right, sorry.” Here she was worried she would say too much and she never even told her that. “Happy birthday.”

“Do you have a present?”

She frowns. “I sort of forgot. I’m surprised I even made it here on time, to be honest.”

"You are really cute. Did you know that?"

"Huh?" She turns her face to the side. "No, you are the cute one."

A hand turns her face back toward her. "It's cute that you can't be honest."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Estelle's hand is still on her face. She strokes her cheek. "I wanted to dance with you, Rita. Only you."

"Uh-"

She puts a finger to her lip. "I know you wanted to dance with me too, and I think you want something else." She drops her hands and looks expectant.

"What do you mean?" 

Estelle waits, then says, "You know what I mean."

Is she dreaming? She thinks she has to be because Estelle is a  _ princess  _ and they are in a very public place. There is no way she wants to kiss her for a present, right?

She must be taking too long because Estelle groans and kisses her instead. Rita stumbles back a bit but then puts her hands on her lower back to hold her close. 

Estelle is grinning when they break apart. "See? Was that so bad?"

"That was...wonderful."

There is clapping behind them. Rita spins around to find Yuri, Judith, and Repede. Yuri is smirking while Judith looks completely innocent.

"We thought you two might need a  _ push,"  _ she says. Repede barks in agreement. 

"You-!"

Estelle takes her hands. "Thanks, you guys. I don't think Rita ever would have said something."

She's right, she wouldn't have. 

Yuri gives a thumbs up. "Of course. We were all rooting for Ristelle."

"Ri-stelle?" 

Yuri just smiles proudly.

Rita shakes her head. "Honestly."

"I think it's cute," Estelle says.

"You would."

"Now that's you finally progressed,  _ please _ tell me you are going to at least her from now on," Yuri said. 

Rita opens her mouth to say something about him visiting Flynn as well, but Estelle answers first. 

“Of course she will. I will drag her if I need to.” It is a bit troubling how serious she looks.

“Or,” Judith says, hand on her chin thoughtfully, “you could just move to Halure as well, that way you would not need to visit.”

Rita’s breath catches and she is sure her face is red. “I-we can’t…”

Estelle smiles, strangely calm about this. “I would like that, Rita. But only if you want to. I know Aspio is your home.”

“I…” Everyone is looking at her. How embarrassing. She looks down at her tan shoes. “I wouldn’t mind that...It’s not like I have anyone I’ll miss or anything.”

“Oh, Rita.” Estelle pulls her into a hug and their friends look way too proud of themself. 

“Alright, Ristelle,” Yuri says, “hit us up a bit later after you two love-birds have gotten enough of each other.” He and Judith both wave and mix into the crowd. 

Which reminds Rita that they are in a public place and who knows how many people watched the two of them kissing. She makes a loud squealing noise. 

“What’s wrong?”

“So not good. We just kissed in public. It’s gonna be all over the tabloids or whatever.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“But you are a princess.”

“So? I turned down the crown. Cousin Ioder said that I still have to attend select public functions, but otherwise I am free to do whatever I want. Which includes kissing you.” As if you prove her point, she presses another kiss to Rita’s lips. She’s beginning to feel like today is her birthday instead of Estelle’s.

She hugs Estelle to her and sighs. “Okay. I missed you,” she says quietly, almost a whisper. 

Estelle whispers back, “I missed you too.”


End file.
